


Wizard meets Assassin

by Mac4japan



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mac4japan/pseuds/Mac4japan
Summary: In which Desmond takes a detour in life...and never makes it to New YorkInstead he makes his home base Chicago and finds work at McAnally's PubWhere he meets our favorite Out wizard and Dresden makes a habit of adopting straysPre canon





	Wizard meets Assassin

In which Desmond takes a detour in life...and never makes it to New York 

Instead he makes his home base Chicago and finds work at McAnally's Pub 

Where he meets our favorite Out wizard and Dresden makes a habit of adopting strays 

Ideas ~  
The largest percentage of ISU DNA in Dez makes him appear as a hybrid 

Soul gazes are a thing  
Harry sees the Solar Flare and Minerva message  
Desmond sees the outsiders breaking through the outer gates

Both are understandably upset

Not sure where this would go


End file.
